


Tattoos Together

by kagezai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drunkenness, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Soft Kageyama Tobio, Soft Oikawa Tooru, Tattoos, basically idiots get drunk & get tattoos, inspired by song lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagezai/pseuds/kagezai
Summary: let's get tattoos together~  ♡
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	Tattoos Together

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song: tattoos together by lauv ♡

The pair piled into the tattoo parlor, stumbling over themselves and giggling to each other.

The lady at the desk raised an eyebrow at their very obvious drunken behaviour, watching them intently as they drew closer, still loud and attempting to stifle their chuckles.

“Hi~” Tooru purred, winking seductively at the very uncomfortable and very annoyed woman.

“Stop flirting, Tooru!” Tobio slapped the brunet’s arm, twisting his features into a pout.

“Aw...Is Tobio-chan jealous? Don’t worry, I still love _you_ the most~” Another flirtatious wink except this time, it was sent his way and Tobio couldn’t help but crack a small, playful grin at the gesture, too pleased with the slurred words to actually feel embarrassed about them.

Before the two could get any further into their exchange, they heard the woman clear her throat sharply, failing to mask her glare, “ _Ahem_ , excuse me.”

Tooru whipped his head back around to face her, pulling his lips into a lazy smile and catching Tobio’s eye for a second before proceeding to talk after getting an affirmative, sloppy nod from the other.

“We’re both here for a tattoo.”

Well, this was a tattoo shop so that part should have been obvious, Tobio thought. The lady probably wanted to check whether the two drunkens didn't accidentally make their way into just any random old store for god knows what reason.

She looked them up and down, furrowing her brows before typing something on her computer.

“ID?”

The two boys simulatnely fished into their pockets to pull out their wallets, bumping hands in the process and eliciting another round of laughter. As expected, the woman looked less than pleased when she accepted their cards and regarded them with a flat look.

“Okay.” She returned their ID’s and typed out something else.

“You’re lucky I’m free or else you would have had to have booked an appointment.” She turned to them, “What tattoo will it be?”

The pair fixed each other with another quick glance and a quiet, small voice in the back of Tobio’s mind told him that this was absurd and most definitely _not_ a good idea. But, when he saw Tooru grin widely, brown eyes glistening despite the shitty lighting and probably due to the fact that he was drunk, all his uncertainties and second guessing washed away. _Fuck it._

“Initials. For both. Each other’s. Uhm...on the wrist I guess?” Tooru pursed his lip, “Or would that hurt too much? Hm, Tobio what do you think?”

The younger boy waved his hand absentmindedly, slurring his speech a bit, “Tha’ fine.”

The brunet regained his laughter once again and almost tripped over his own feet, only managing to break his fall by catching himself on the desk, startling all three of them.

“ _Oh_. Whoops.”

The woman let out a long drawn out sigh, seemingly resigning herself to her fate and just wanting to get this over and done with as fast as possible, “15,000 yen for both.”

“Ah. Alright. Splitting it, right?”

Tobio nodded and began counting up 7,500 yen to the best of his ability with his still very hazy brain, glad he didn’t spend all his money at the bar earlier. Tooru did the same and after they both finally managed to give her the cash and she double checked it, they were told the first to go should sit down.

Thankfully, there was no else in the store as it was close to 2 in the morning and also because the shop was hidden at the end of a dark, empty street. Although, a quick Google search did manage to pull the place up and with Tooru’s attempt at navigating they managed to get there in one piece.

“I’ll go first, _Tobio-chan_.” Tooru winked and made himself comfortable, taking off his coat and rolling his sleeve up while the lady started preparing all the equipment and Tobio just stared, now becoming gradually more aware of just _what_ the two of them were about to do.

The older boy didn’t look rattled by the situation at all, a broad grin still plastered on his face as he leaned his head back. Tobio couldn’t deny the anxiety that had begun to take root in his chest, swallowing hard to try and dispel it. He was drunk, _they both were_ , and this was the kind of decision you mostly definitely _didn’t_ take when you were. He could imagine his mother’s face of horror and shouts if she found out what he was about to do.

But still, despite all that, Tobio was _excited_ and the _exhilaration_ that he felt was enough to override his doubts just a tiny bit. After all, he was the one who suggested this and he sure as hell wasn’t going to back out. Not when Tooru had looked equally excited and eager at the idea. He choked back a laugh at how _ridiculous_ everything was and just how much he _loved_ every second of it.

The woman got the ink ready, disinfecting the tip, “What are the initials?”

“ _K.T_ ~” Tooru drawled, clouded eyes flickering back to Tobio, “Ooh, add a little heart! I want the whole word to know how much I love _my_ Tobio-chan!~”

Tobio couldn’t stop the blush colouring his cheeks, his thoughts starting to become jumbled up the longer the other stared at him, unflinching even as she switched on the gun. Fuck. Fuck this was real. _Shit_.

“ _Tobio_! Hold my hand!” He jumped slightly at the command but complied anyway, intertwining their fingers and fighting another blush as the brunet squeezed gently. This wasn’t the first time they held hands of course, but Tobio would still never get over the fact that he was allowed to do this and that when their hands slotted against each other it felt so _natural_.

Tooru only tightened his grip a little bit when the tip met his skin, but otherwise remained perfectly calm. He suspected it might have been due to the numbness of the alcohol or maybe the other just had a high pain tolerance. Regardless, he just continued staring into Tobio’s eyes, barely blinking, smirking and _fuck_.

When the first letter was finished, Tooru eyed it and released a small breath, “Well, _shit_. I hope this isn’t too soon.” It was like he was just now realising the full extent of the situation and how _permanent_ it was.

“Even so,” Tobio watched as she started work on the next letter, careful and precise. At least they didn’t wound up with some shitty artist.

He couldn’t resist the next words, holding back his smile as the T began to take shape, “Fuck it, whatever.”

Tooru looked taken aback for a moment before his face broke into a soft smile, the one only reserved for Tobio and he felt his heart flutter, always never prepared to see it. Tooru’s head swayed slightly and his shoulders shook when another burst of light laughter spilled out of him for the umpteenth time that night.

_“Yeah, fuck it.”_

They were now standing just in front of the tattoo parlor some time later, both their arms extended in front of them so their wrists were on show right next to each other. Tobio on the left, Tooru on the right.

Tobio couldn’t deny the sting from the needle but the alcohol did do a good job of numbing most of the pain. And Tooru had held his hand exactly the same way he had, the one with his new initials, proudly displaying it with the stupidest face he had ever seen. All his previous worries had vanished then, and he felt giddy as he realised that Oikawa Tooru had _his_ initials on _his_ wrist. _Permanently_. With a heart just above the _O_. And soon, he would have the same.

“So many people are gonna kill me for this,” Tobio whispered, the wind beginning to slowly sober him up.

Tooru whipped out his phone and snapped a picture of their hands, giggling as he did so and bringing his other arm to trace over the ink on Tobio’s wrist. His fingers were warm, and so was the feeling in his chest when the brunet latched himself onto his side, lacing their marked hands again.

“Well, I guess this means you’re stuck with me forever, then.”

Their eyes met, Tobio’s breath catching in his throat and heartbeat picking up at the _look_ that Tooru was giving him. It felt _right_ , all of it. And, right now at least, he didn’t regret _any of it._

“And if it’s not forever, then at least we’ll have _tattoos together._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!
> 
> I just felt like writing something based on this song and oikage came to mind so this is the end result 
> 
> also lol I don't rlly know how accurate this all is bc I've never been to a tattoo shop n I wrote this at like 12am and was too lazy to properly research everything but oh well. idk if the price is right but I just converted how much its in pounds to yen so


End file.
